1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and a device for controlling use, by a client device, of an external data network via a mobile Access Point (AP).
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of mobile devices supporting a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) connection, such as Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi), have recently been released to the market. However, due to mobility limitation of the WLAN, users cannot use the WLAN while moving.
Recently, some types of mobile terminals, such as smart phones, include a mobile AP function. The mobile AP function allows a mobile terminal to be used as a mobile AP. The mobile AP function uses a wireless capability to implement a tethering function which enables a device, such as a Personal Computer (PC), to connect to a mobile AP and to access a network (e.g. the Internet) via a wireless data network, such as a wireless data network based on a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), or a Long Term Evolution (LTE), with which the mobile AP is registered. The mobile AP function is also typically referred to as ‘Wi-Fi tethering’, ‘Wi-Fi hotspot’, or ‘portable hotspot’.
Once a mobile AP function is set, a mobile terminal equipped with the mobile AP function operates as a mobile AP and a hotspot is formed around the mobile AP. In the formed hotspot, at least one device connected with the mobile AP may communicate with the mobile AP and also connect to a wireless data network via the mobile AP to access a network (e.g. the Internet). In this case, the mobile terminal which is set as the mobile AP, such as a smart phone, may be referred to as a host device, and a device which is connected with the mobile AP, such as a laptop computer, a tablet computer, or a smart phone, may be referred to as a client device. For connection between the mobile AP (host device) and the client device, a wireless short-range communication, such as a WLAN, a Bluetooth, or a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID), may be used. Generally, Wi-Fi, which is a WLAN, is widely used for connection between a mobile AP and a client device.
A billing system for a wireless data network generally charges users based on the amount of data (e.g. number of packets) transmitted. Thus, when a user of a mobile terminal desires to access a network (e.g. the Internet), the user may prefer to access the Internet by using a WLAN instead of using a wireless data network with which the mobile terminal is registered, if the WLAN, which is connected with a low-rate or free external data network, such as a wired data network, is available. For example, the mobile terminal's user connects the mobile terminal to a WLAN AP which may access the Internet via the external data network, and accesses the Internet by using the external data network via the connected WLAN AP.
When a mobile terminal connected with a wireless data network is connected to a WLAN AP and thus may use an external data network via the WLAN AP, the mobile terminal typically releases connection with the wireless data network. Thereafter, if the mobile terminal cannot use the external data network via the WLAN AP any longer, the mobile terminal releases connection to the WLAN AP and connects back to the wireless data network.
Similarly, when a mobile terminal, such as a smart phone, connected with a wireless data network is connected to a mobile AP as a client device, the client device typically releases connection with the wireless data network. In this state, if access to the Internet is required, the client device may access the Internet by using an external data network through the mobile AP, instead of using the connection-released wireless data network.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.